Mother's angels
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: She was the only one that Mother supported, that's until she met Marlene. She wanted to bring back her Brothers, and needed something from the bar Seventh Heaven, where she met Marlene. -Full summary inside, rating for latter scenes. Rating may go up.-
1. Chapter 1

**She was the only one that Mother supported, that's until she met Marlene. She wanted to bring back her Brothers, and needed something from the bar Seventh Heaven, where she met Marlene. Tora couldn't remember from before Mother accepted her. As she hunts down Cloud Strife, to get the final item to bring her brothers back, memories begin to come back to her. Why does she remember Strife's girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart, from days before Mother accepted her? id she find her "Long lost twin" or just another dead end?**

* * *

It's been three years since my brother had failed in taking the world for Mother. He failed at the hands of a weakling, somebody Mother did not support.

Since my other brothers died, I been looking for spells to resurrect my all brothers.

I was the only girl Mother accepted. My older brother found me unconscious and he gave me something that made me stronger. It made me apart of the family. "The last of Mother's cells that I had with me at the time". He told me before we tried to take Shin-Ra.

I always stood on the sidelines, never facing the villain, the guy who stopped us from making the world a better place, Cloud Strife. He was the one who killed all of my brothers.

Big Brother said that Strife was also our brother, but he betrayed us. He turned his back on Mother.

The visor of my helmet made it hard to see as I entered the bar "Seventh Heaven". What an odd name for a bar...

I just needed one more thing to bring back my brothers, something that I can find here.

"May I help you?" The pretty woman asked. She looked familiar. Maybe one of Strife's allies.

"I'm looking for somebody." I said as I strode to the wooden bar the woman stood behind. The woman gave me a questioning look. "I'm looking for Big Brother." The women raised her fists, moving from behind the counter, and I pulled off my helmet, letting my long silver hair fall free. She probably meet Yazoo, Loz, or Kadaj if she recognized "Big Brother". I'm sure we're the only ones that talked like that.

"Cloud's not here."

"Look, I don't feel like murdering people today. Where is he?"

"You have to get past me first, before I let you harm Cloud."

"Why are you protecting him so hard?" I asked her. Human's minds where odd. They think they have a bond between each other that concurs all. I think they call it "Love". It really doesn't matter. Nothing like that exists.

She said nothing, just glared at me.

I laughed as drew my weapon, an elegant rapier. The woman, a voice, not Mother's voice, either, in my mind whispered_ Tifa Lockhart_, took a fighting stance.

I laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me? Mother supports me, she makes me stronger."

"Jenova only wants death and destruction!" Lockhart exclaims, eyes wide. The way she talked about Mother made me snap. Sephiroth always told me when fighting, never let your anger get the best of you. It could mean certain death.

But I did.

I struck at her, again and again. My blows came so fast, she could barely defend her self. Stupid human.

I got her onto the floor, her head connecting hard with the floor making a loud _crack_ that would sicken even the most battle-harden warriors, straddling her, and was about to stab and end her pathetic life when I heard whimpering. A young girl stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

Lockhart groaned under me, zoning in and out. I cause her enough damage for now, but next time she won't be so lucky.

I got off her and swiftly crossed to the girl, who shrunk back. Mother's voice purred in my head, making accepting noises. Another girl that Mother supports. Sephiroth wasn't going to be happy.

"Hello, Honey," I cooed in a sweet voice. She backed up, her back hitting the wall. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?" The girl asked. "You hurt Tifa!"

"Honey, I'm just trying to get my mother and brothers back. They where taken from me, and I was left alone." I saw the girl's face soften a bit. I knew I was hitting a nerve on her. Probably an orphan. Heh, their to easy to get. "But, I can hear my mother's voice sometimes. But, right now, I can clearly hear her. She wants to adopt you. She wants to make you one of her own." She remained quite. "What's your name?"

"Marlene." She answered quietly.

"My name is Tora. Marlene, would you like to be apart of my family." I extended my hand to her. Her looked hesitant, but she took my hand.

I bustled her from the bar. I had helped her quickly pack a few belongings. Nothing big, only the things she needed.

I set her on my bike and slid on behind her. I didn't want Mother's newest daughter to fall off.

* * *

It was harder to steer the bike, but I managed.

I pulled up to the old building I had made home. Three floors, in good condition. It had offices that I made into rooms for my brothers and myself, the rest I made into equipment rooms. Marlene could use Kadaj's room, which was across from mine's, until I clear the room next to me.

"Welcome home, Marlene. This is just until we get our brothers back." She followed be as I gave her back her bag and strode forwards. "Now Marlene, there is only one thing you need to do before you're officially apart of the family."

"What?" She asked quietly, like she was afraid. We'll have to fix that, but first...

"I have some of Mother's cells. Enough to bring back my brothers, and just enough to except a new family member. Just enough. You see, Big Brother thought he destroyed Mother, because he doesn't want us to help people, but I found a part of her. Using the cells, I can bring back my, soon to be our, brothers. And by giving you some of the cells, you can be apart of us. Mother can connect you to the Planet like you never been connected before." I knelt in front of Marlene. "Do you still want to be apart of our family?" Marlene nodded. "Follow me, then."

I left in her Kadaj's room, with leather restraints. I quickly crossed to my room, where I kept the cells. When I came back, she was sitting on the edge of Kadaj's bed. She looked absolutely terrified.

I set the needle on the bedside table and sat next to her.

"Do you… want to talk?" I asked. How was I suppose to deal with this?

"What does it feel like?" She asked.

"Accepting Mother's cells?" She nodded. "I can't really remember. It was a long time ago, an when Brother found me, he said I was on the brink of death. He told me that Mother wanted to save me, that she thought it wasn't my time. From what I remember, there was extreme pain before I was injected, I think, then there was the tiny pinprick, followed by a little more pain, just a little. Then I heard Mother, and with her voice came relief."

"What happened to you?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember. "I had lived with my mother, the woman who gave birth to me, for a few weeks after I was born. Then my father came and took me away. I think I had an older twin, I'm not sure. But when Brother found me, I was visiting my mother and something happened to the village. There was fire. I think the village was burning down." Sephiroth flashed into my mind, surrounded by fire. "I was able to get out, but I was barely hanging on. Brother found me, gave me Mother's cells, and nursed me back to health. As a fresh start, I picked a new name. I was no longer… whoever I was before. Now I was Tora."

"I never knew my parent," Marlene said, "They died when I was really young. Dad took me in and raised me. Then we met Tifa, she had found me walking home by myself and looked after me. After that, she started looking after me. After Sephiroth was defeated, I started living with Tifa and Cloud, because Dad was drilling for oil, and was to far away to take care of me. I never knew a real family." So that's why she was so easy to get. Just promise her a family, and she'll jump though hoops for you.

"Lay down," I told her standing up. She did as she was told and I placed the restraints on her. "I wish I could tell you this won't be so bad, but I honestly don't remember what it's like." I picked up the needle and injected it into her arm.

I watched as she squirmed against the restraints, eyes closed shut. She didn't scream. I had to hand it to her. Sephiroth told me I wouldn't stop screaming when he injected me with Mother's cells.

She stopped breathing, stopped struggling, and I bit my lip. Why did Mother let her past to the Life Stream, where she'll rot for eternity?

Marlene gasped, opening her eyes. They where no longer a chocolate brown, but a pretty emerald green with a bit of blue around the edges.

"Welcome to the family, Marlene." I released the restraints and she sat up. "As this the start of a new life for you, do you wish to change your name?"

"No," She said, wringing her hands. "I want to keep my name."

At lease she knew her name. I had been forced to pick a new one because I didn't know my real one.

"Well, Marlene, you need to learn how to fight. Mother may support you now, but she can't make you invincible."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything except Tora.**

**This is just going to be a little side thing I'll work on when I get stuck on my other stories.  
**


	2. AN

**A/N: I know, I hate these and I'm sure you do to. But this is really important. If you like this story, I have a poll on my profile I have some chapters for a few stories written up, which will be before this little note. But if you want to have this continued, then vote for it. If not, it'll be incomplete and you'll never find out what happens next.**

**Please vote. I want to know what you think about which story I should continue.**


End file.
